Pure Land
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Coming to grips with a life that would never end Vincent one day stumbles upon two familiar looking children. He and Rufus embark on the truth behind the children's past and what connection they have to SOLDIER and two deceased men: Zack and Sepiroth.
1. Ushio

**Jing Tu**

_(Pure Land)_

**_Disclaimer I own none of the characters from any of the FF games nor FFVII AC and KH_**

**_Sasuke: So the first version of this story was scrapped?_**

**_Sera: Due to the excessive amounts of sexual content…_**

**_Sasuke: Yeah I agree…weird how it was so explicit with the Yaoi and stuff._**

**_Sera: Word._**

**_Sasuke: So I should give the summary right?_**

**_Sera: That's what you're getting paid for._**

**_Sasuke: I'm aint getting' paid jack! _**

**_Sera: Sucks how payment isn't in the contract Kishimoto signed right? You could be getting paid loads._**

**_Sasuke: I know. Itachi's still on call waiting for the BOFFWA (Bureau of Fan Fiction Writers Association) president to pick up._**

**_Sera: How long has he been waiting?_**

_**Sasuke: Can we say L.I.G fic?**_

**_Sera: That was about how many years ago?_**

**_Sasuke: I don't know you wrote it!_**

**_Sera: Ah._**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

-

A snowy plane billowing with hard icy wind comes into view, dark and bare and gray. Positively dead. A long sword stuck like stone in the cold mound of white mush; shinning brightly it's age unknown.

An undetermined amount of time no way to tell how long it stayed stuck in that snow.

A large dark body walking on four legs trotted towards the lone sword it's long dark snout lowered as it's icy blue eyes stared ahead unheeded by the gusts of wind carrying flakes of crusted white snow.

It stood on all four legs staring at the sleek steel with slight curiosity before it trotted closer and sniffed in a fashion that seemed familiar. It sat beside to sword, the large wolf's tail winding behind him fur lightly grazing the steel before lying motionless on the snowy ground. It lifted its head and howled.

It was another motion that seemed oddly familiar. Perhaps the wolf had done it many times before, perhaps the owner of the sword was also owner to the wolf-or perhaps it was something much deeper and profound.

Whatever it was didn't matter in the least. The silent observer watched on, the figures familiar along with the decadent dead place.

It was, yet again another dream.

Eyes fluttered opened meeting a large picture window, the dark chocolate colored curtains pulled back allowing bright strains of sunlight into the large expansion of the room-which despite how many times Vincent attempted to-had no warmth to it. It didn't feel like home.

He sat up, long tendrils of dark hair falling over his right shoulder as his left hand, free of it golden pointed gauntlet scratched at his right shoulder. He felt oddly disgruntled as though he'd barely slept.

He hated that dream.

A knock caught his attention, drawing his eyes towards the large cheery wood door. The glass knob turned and the door was pushed opened very slightly as a blonde head popped into the room. "Ah you're awake."

"Yes."

"Leon made eggs. Are you hungry?"

"Coffee?" Vincent asked slightly wincing. He wasn't exactly hungry but wasn't exactly full either. The thought of consuming a meal so early in the morning-he noted that it was at least six thirty- made him feel slightly nauseous, a quirk that even before experimentation, death and his long hibernation had not changed.

Coffee seemed like the easiest thing for him to consume at the moment and he would rather go out to eat anyway, a long walk during the winter times in Radiant Garden would give him time to think and perhaps he would have a moment to converse with Cid.

Though he never really saw a point to those snippets of conversations regarding air ships and the newly appointed mess that was his life with allowing the two younger sibling of Leon and Cloud respectively to live in his two bedroom flat near Merlin's. Vincent surmised that it was merely to pass the time before returning home where Cloud had decided, without his consent, to live.

He was glad that the blond had rid himself of any remnant of darkness and was finally at some sort of peace but it was tiresome when the blond would seemingly fall back into the old routine of angst-ing in various places around the two stories of which was Vincent's home.

At least, he thought, Leon was much less annoying.

"Alright then coffee it is." The blond said with a nod as he departed, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar.

"Yes well," Vincent said pushing the cream colored sheet off his lap. "the kind of coffee Leon makes could kills horses." He sighed, mirth in his voice as he stood and strolled towards the door on his way to the bathroom. He lifted his arms stretching them high above his head, the dreadful loneliness from his dream returning slightly and Vincent had to wonder if it had anything to do with the often-lonesome nights he lay awake in bed alone.

If Lucrecia had still been alive and had left Hojo then perhaps…

_'Perhaps we would have been a family. Her son would have been my son and the horrible things that happened would only have been a strange nightmare. She and I would have seen him off from his first word, to first steps and then to adult hood. We would have perhaps become grandparents and would have grown old together…now old age isn't even an option of mine anymore and Lucrecia and her son are dead.'_

He shook the musing from his thoughts.

The dream was making him think of ridiculous things again.

-

"And then the little snots decides that since I wont be home till noon to make out on my couch!" Cid said a cigarette pressed firmly between two teeth, a glare prominent at his furrowed brow. His sandy almost white blonde hair was oddly combed for one and his clothes were crisp and clean.

A white shirt buttoned all the way up adorned with a dark silken black tie matching his trousers and shiny shoes. The coat slightly opened, the collar hiding some of the deep navy scarf around his tanned neck.

"Yes I suppose it must have been terribly awkward to walk in on such an…interesting situation." Vincent said feeling less uncomfortable at the state of his dress now that Cid was also dressed sharply.

"I didn't even know the little devil's were an item. If I'da known that I would have sent the one that looks like a twelve year old to live the his older brother."

"But then that would mean that Sora would live with me as well since Cloud lives with me."

"Yeah well I don't want no funny business in my house…or at least not on my couch. That's one of the only things I got to keep after the divorce settlement." Cid said his teeth slightly chattering as a cool burst of wind passed them. "Hell bells it's cold!"

"Yes it is a bit chilly isn't it?"

"Quite. So Vinny can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do ya feel the need to come to my place every morning? Not that I don't enjoy the company, Lord knows the incompetent idiots wandering 'round this side of town…my point is that you're young you need to be out there catchin' tail."

Vincent lifted an arched brow and stared incredulously at the blond standing before him. Did it really seem all that strange for Vincent to be single? "Pardon?"

"You heard me. You're actin' like an old man. You're young."

"I'm eight teen years your senior you realize? In all actuality I am acting exactly my age…in fact people my age would normally have at least a row of fake teeth and bed wetting problems correct?"

Cid shrugged.

"Well appearance wise you look like you're in yer late twenties. You should take advantage of that."

Vincent shook his head rubbing his leather gloved hands together, he was glad he had bundled up in his thick brown trench and thick boots. The scarf Aerith had made him for his sixty-first birthday last month was thick and warming around his pale neck. "Even in my youth I was never one for "catching tail" as you so eloquently put. I much preferred staying home after a long days work sipping wine and reading."

"How is it that you ever got laid?"

Vincent snorted.

"My own enigmatic charm drew the ladies in I guess…however there was really only one that caught my interest. It was only natural that she held no interest in me."

"That's usually the way it goes."

"Yes well, eventually Lucrecia came to love me for the very facts you deem make me appear old."

Cid dragged on his cigarette and blew blue gray smoke from his lips and nostrils. He laughed. "Yeah well, she sounds like a nice lady. Too bad her kid…"

"Yes I know."

Cid lifted his arm, pulling back the sleeve to stare at his digital watch, one that Cloud had brought back from his trip to Gongaga, and stared at the time for a fraction of a moment longer then what would appear normal. "Well Vinny, I've got to get goin' the ex-wife wants to have dinner."

"Shera?"

Cid nodded.

"Yeah, despite the ugly divorce and the searing hatred she sees fit to at least check on me once a month. A bond of friendship or some other type of bullshit she's always goin' on about."

Vincent nodded mirthfully. It really would not be surprised if Shera and Cid came together again-they were what Aerith called _'soul mates'_.

After watching as Cid departed Vincent decided to walk about the town in the blistering cold. If Sora and Riku were a couple he would rather not walk in on that. The two had decided to visit Cloud and Leon and with Vincent's luck he would walk directly into the orgy that was probably his living room.

Then again he didn't really know Cloud or Leon's sexual orientation so he dismissed the thought.

The sound of snow underfoot, crunching under his heavy boots was the only sound Vincent could hear. Despite the freezing temperature outside the small businesses beamed with lights and smiles welcoming costumers that had braved the harsh weather. It was a comforting feeling really, the dull gray sky and snowy mush under his feet decorating the sidewalks and streets seemed to dim the town, but had not dimmed it people.

Vincent realized that he hated winter.

Caught in his musing Vincent found himself near an alleyway that he recognized was on the completely other side of town. He hadn't meant to walk so far.

Staring out into the alley, it was shadowed darkly and he could barley catch a glimpse of a dumpster and trashcans, it seemed oddly ominous.

Something caught his eye, something lying motionless on the snow. His legs carried him into the alley before he had time to think. The putrid smell of garbage coming from an overturned garbage can reeked but he continued on through the slightly darkened alleyway.

He had to see what or whom it was laying on the snow-covered ground.

Perhaps a foot away from the motionless lump Vincent's steps slowed, he crept slowly towards what he surmised as a body, noting that it's back moved. Who ever it was, they were extremely small, was still alive.

He kneeled beside the body, lifting it gently and turning it so that he could see its face, it had to be a child, he thought.

The coat was tattered and torn; the child wore a blue beanie with a baseball cap on its head to attempt warmth. He pulled the child against his chest, undoing the fastening of his coat, pulling the child towards his chest and wrapping the coat around them both.

He looked down at the child's pale face, the rounded cheeks were lightly flushed and the pert round nose was red with cold like the end of his or hers ears. The child was feminine-easily mistaken as a girl, yet there was still a chance it could have been a boy.

"Who could have just left you like this?" He asked noting that the child's lashes and brows were either caked with snow or were naturally white almost silver. "Poor thing."

Suddenly the child's eyes began to slowly open, a sigh coming from pale almost blue lips as they parted to speak. "…Wa…"

"_Shhh_, it's alright now." Vincent said cooing slightly. No need to frighten the child. "You're ok now."

Red eyes met starling-piercing green and for a moment he saw his dream, he saw that sword nestled tightly in its place within the snowy ground.

He didn't speak as his gloved hand removed the cap from the child's head along with the beanie. He found himself not at all surprised to find a shock of startling silver starlight hair cut unevenly short.

At least he figured the child was a boy.

"Well I'll be damned." He said sounding an awful like Cid as his head began to slightly swim with warm panic. The child had not removed his eyes from Vincent' staring curiously.

Vincent found himself staring at a miniature child like version of Lucrecia's son; Sepiroth whom was long since dead for five years.

"What's your name boy?"

"Ushio."

-

**_Sera: …it's probably exactly what you guys think…well anyway-I hope it was slightly good. _**

**_Sasuke: it was decent._**

**_Read and Review no flames!_**


	2. Zax

Jing Tu

(Pure Land)

Sasuke: Chapter 2 is up huh?

Sera: Ayep…so Susan, where's your brother? Isn't he usually here by the second chapter teasing you?

Sasuke: _-flips through Shojo Beat- _Oh Uruki you _dog_ you!

Sera: Ahem!

Sasuke: Oh uh…-_closes magazine- _H-he's still on the phone…and **STOP SAYING MY MIDDLE NAME!**

_-Meanwhile with Itachi in the next room-_

Naruto: Yo, Gaara, how long do you figure he's been on that phone? _–Points to the disgruntled Uchiha still on the phone-_

Gaara: -_Shrugs- _Dunno…I don't even think he realizes that the phone lines have been disconnected to the house yet.

Itachi: _-growls-_ **PICK UP THE F#&ING LINE!**

Naruto: No kiddin'? How's about a bet…see how long he's on that phone before he realizes?

Gaara: You're on.

Itachi: _-screaming into the phone- _Damn you call waiting!

_-back to Sera and Sasuke-_

Sera: Yeah…well readers. Enjoy!

Sasuke: Yup!

- - - -

"Ushio!" a voice called out, small and childlike. Vincent jerked slightly, the child in his arms green eyes widened slightly, he almost scrambled out of Vincent's grasp.

"I'm here Zax!" Ushio shouted as he nestled deeper into Vincent's warmth betraying the thoughts running through Vincent's mind that the child had meant to runaway from him. This strange familiar child.

By then small flakes resembling the ends of q-tips began to fall. Vincent realized that it began to snow again, who ever this child was he had to be homeless. Perhaps the other child looking for him was an older sibling?

The sound of crunching snow directly behind redirected Vincent's musings as he turned his head. _'No way…'_

The child he now faced was just as familiar as the child in his arms. Long wisps of dark spiked hair on the tanned child's head went in different directions at the back while spiky bangs framed his round face. Startling blue eyes shimmered brightly reminding him of Cloud's eyes. The boy, Zax is what Ushio had called him, wore an even more tattered jacket that could not close, a white t-shit four sizes perhaps too big splotched with dirt hung past his torn blue jeans.

To Vincent's dismay the child didn't even have proper footwear, he wore mismatched socks and sandals.

"Uh…hi." Zax greeted a hand behind his head scratching his hair nervously. "Can I have my brother back?"

The dream returned to Vincent's eyes, the wolves tail almost lightly grazing the long sword, the blue startling eyes of the wolf piercing and yet kind.

"Zax I waited and waited for you to come back!" Ushio half shouted with a glare, Vincent couldn't tell who was older. "I think I fell asleep."

"Well it's your fault for not making a fire."

"Cuz I don't know how to make one! You always do it."

"I thought you were smart enough to watch but you're just stupid."

"Am not!"

The children's squabbling left Vincent to merely kneel there in silence, one child held to his chest shivering while the other child hugged himself from cold. It had bothered Vincent more to see Zax, it confirmed that there was indeed something very wrong with the picture he was seeing.

Ushio was Sepiroth's counterpart, he obviously had to be in some way related to the deceased once general-his long lost son perhaps but Zax…how could Zax be brother to Ushio who obviously had a connection to Sepiroth.

Last he checked Zack Fair, also deceased, had no blood connection to Sepiroth in the least. It was plainly obvious that Zax had to be related to the dead SOLDIER Fair.

"Are you two homeless?"

Ushio looked up almost defeated in someway.

"Yup."

Zax shoved his hands in the filthy pockets of his jacket a nervous smile on his face as he scratched the back of his ankle with his right foot.

"Well yeah, but I'm taking care of us so we're ok."

"Where are you from, if you don't mind that I ask?"

Zax hugged himself again, shivering slightly. His dark hair was becoming slightly wet and matted with the falling snow, his discomfort evident. "We aint goin' to the orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"Yeah in Costa Del Sol…we were being transferred to the one in Traverse Town…we heard it was real bad … so we jumped ship? From the port." Zax said unsure it if was the right metaphor, his index finger scratching his chin. Vincent wondered amused, if the child was scratching as a nervous habit or if it was because he was just itchy.

"The port is over forty miles away from Radiant Garden. How on earth did you make it here?"

Zax shrugged his shoulder in an all too familiar, all to _Zack_, fashion.

"Hitched a ride on a wagon-we told the guy that we had a granny livin' here."

"That's dangerous Zax!" Vincent said scolding the child. "What would have happened if you or your brother would have been hurt? You never think!"

"How do you know I never think?"

Vincent was slightly lost, his mouth shut automatically. He didn't know this child, he'd been simply referring the dead Zack. The child's personality was uncommonly like his and Vincent had to wonder who the child was.

"I just do." He said feeling slightly chilly himself. He looked at the small child in his arms then to his brother who's lips were bruised blue. "Come on." He said standing; he'd yet to relinquish his hold on Ushio as he began to walk out of the alley.

Zax skipped towards the retreating figure, keeping step beside him.

"Where are we goin?"

"My home."

"Really?"

Vincent nodded.

Zax punched the air excitedly apparently forgetting the cold he'd momentarily felt. He was going to the cool guys house! Maybe he would adopt him or his brother.

"Cool!"

"How old are you Zax?"

"Five just like my brother."

Ushio lifted his head, eyes staring again intensely at Vincent's face. The child was uncommonly quiet.

Ushio nodded then averted his eyes when Vincent looked down at him. He flushed slightly still not used to the stares. "We're twins."

That had taken Vincent slightly off guard. Twins? How was it possible? They were complete opposites in appearance and personalities. While Zax was darker in appearance with his hair and skin and louder-Vincent couldn't forget that- Ushio was quiet and shy. His skin was milky white and his hair was silver and in no way pointed in spiky points on his head like his brother's.

"Yeah it's weird huh? We look nothin' alike." Zax said his dirty tanned hand fisting Vincent's coat. "When we were in the orphanage people were always trying to adopt me but…they didn't like Ushio. Said that he looked like _that guy_ who ever he is."

"What guy?"

"I dunno. Just because of that guy nobody wanted Ushio-they tried to adopt me but I always cried and screamed and threw stuff. I didn't wanna leave my brother so that's why we decided to runaway." Zax shivered again a bit more violently this time.

"Are you cold, Zax?"

The child nodded with less enthusiasm this time. Vincent realized that the child was sad. Zax head was bent forward, his blue eyes hidden by his messy bangs. "Yeah."

Vincent got down on one knee and in a fluid motion scooped Zax up in a similar fashion as Ushio, against his chest and beneath the coat. "There."

Zax said nothing, merely burying his head against Vincent's warm chest, his small had slightly chubby grasping Ushio's in a tight hold.

Vincent kept walking back the way he had come, people scurrying past him trying to get away from the cold. No one seemed too interested in the usually lone red-eyed man walking with two children snuggled against his chest.

- - - -

Leon had seen Sora and Riku out almost immediately after they had arrived throwing Cloud out with them. Leon sighed to himself, he'd been living with Vincent and Cloud for over one month and for the first time had been without Cloud's company. It was slightly exhilarating.

He propped his feet up on the coffee table relishing in the warmth coming from the giant fireplace across the large dark living room as he read one of the many books Vincent's left out on the mantle. The house was quiet and peaceful.

"This is heaven." He muttered quietly to himself flipping the page he'd been reading to continue onto the fourth chapter of Artemis Fowl.

The front door eased opened creaking slightly opened then closed.

"Leon?"

Leon looked up from his book sighing slightly. There goes his day of alone time. He closed the book, remembering what page he'd been on exactly before removing his feet from the coffee table to stare better at his guest.

"Aerith."

"Hey there." The girl said with a smiled removing her jacket and scarf. She hung them over the table near the front door. "It's freezing out there!"

She rubbed her small hands together wincing slightly at the sudden raw feeling the burned at her fingertips. "You hungry?"

"A bit. I really thought that I wouldn't be disturnbed for at least a few hours really."

"So that's why you kicked Cloud out to harass me at my place? For shame Leon!" She giggled.

Leon shrugged pushing strands of brown hair out of his eyes, seemingly innocent. "He went there? Really?"

"Yes really! He always goes to my place when he's out. He's actually there right now." She said making her way to the kitchen, her voice carried easily through the house, her melodic laugh filling his ears.

"Sorry."

"No worries." She said looking through the refrigerator. She was pleased to find that it was still stocked well with the groceries she had purchased the week before. "Where's Vincent?"

"On his usual walk around the town." Leon said walking into the kitchen. He leaned against the stove crossing his arms. "You know he might be out all day."

"Makes you wonder what he does all the time."

"It sure does."

- - - -

Vincent kicked the door opened immediately feeling warmth upon entering the threshold of his home, he sighed loudly at the numb feeling in both arms. He kicked it closed with his booted foot ignoring the snow he tracked in as after the door shut he made his way to the plush blue sofa and set the two now sleeping children down.

It had been a long half hour of walking back.

She shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of the lounge chair beside the sofa staring at the blazing fire in the fireplace. His arms stung and ached slightly as the warmth seeped into his aching muscles.

_**Thud!**_

A sound from the kitchen alerted him slightly. He wondered if it was Cloud attempting to cook. Thing about the blond he was reminded of the visitors that were supposed to be in the house.

Where were the young teenagers?

Where was the destruction that he'd been dreading?

"Mmm…Mr. Vincent?" Zax asked sitting up, he wiped at his blue bleary eyes.

"I'll be right back Zax."

Zax stared about the room, it was a bit dark and dare he think scary? He looked at his sleeping brother. Ushio's thumb was stuck in his mouth, long lashes resting against his chubby pale cheeks. Zax could never understand why the adults back at Costa Del Sol didn't like Ushio. They called Zax cute-Ushio was cute too.

A crash brought him from his musing, waking Ushio in the process. He looked in the direction where he'd seen Vincent had disappeared only to see a young man run out pulling on a shirt and a girl with a pink dress and messy brown hair high tail it out of the house. Vincent wasn't far behind; he threw two jackets and a scarf out of the front door.

"My kitchen isn't a den for SEX!" Vincent shouted as he slammed the door looking scary.

"Mr. Vincent what's sex?" Zax asked.

Vincent froze. His legs stuck to the floor as he slowly inclined his head towards the sofa. Zax's arms were hinging off the back of the sofa his chin resting on the deep black material while Ushio's head peeked out only allowing Vincent to see his green eyes-they both looked mildly curious.

"I'll tell you when you're older.

"Ok."

A knock on the door broke the awkward silence that had taken root in the living room and Vincent, grateful to who ever it was that knocked, swung opened the door. He frowned slightly, not expecting to see the soft blonde hair of the young man wrapped under a plush white coat and oddly long baby blue scarf. He stepped aside to allow the visitor in.

"Rufus."

"Hello Vincent."

Vincent really felt that he should have just stayed in bed.

- - -

**Sera: So I hear that Itachi's been taken away to that great padded room in the sky.**

**Sasuke: Yup. I'm throwing a party to celebrate.**

**Sera: You're sick.**

**Sasuke: Whatever. So this chapter was a bit splotchy and slightly rushed at the end.**

**Sera: …Well sorry! It was just hard.**

**Sasuke: What's Rufus Shinra doing there?**

**Sera: You'll see…you'll all see Muwahahahahahaha!**

**Sasuke: I could see Itachi need's a new roommate.**

**Sera: Shut it Susan!**

**Read and Review…no flames!**

**Sasuke: my name is SASUKE not SUSAN!**

**Review**


End file.
